1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sample collecting apparatus capable of withdrawing and collecting samples from a pressure vessel without disturbing a reaction contained in the pressure vessel and without disturbing the physical conditions of the sample withdrawn and collected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices are known for withdrawing sample materials from zone volumes having a different pressure. German Patentschrift No. 185,004 discloses a sampling device for withdrawing solid materials from a reactor. However, the German device makes no provision for withdrawing and collecting the sample at the conditions of the reactor.
Kalka et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,981, discloses a double valving device for withdrawing a sample from a pressure vessel. Kalka et al, however, withdraws the sample by means of a suction device which thereby destroys the integrity of the physical conditions of the sample.
Norwegian Pat. No. 80,078 discloses a device for removing samples from a cellulose digestor, and which is permanently attached to the cellulose reactor. Not shown are means for removing the sample collection tube while maintaining the integrity of the physical conditions of the sample contained therein.
It is an object of this invention to provide for a perforated tube in a sampling device capable of extending into a reactor and collecting a sample material at an equilibrium with the contents of the reactor before the probe is withdrawn.
It is a further object of this invention to provide for a device to obtain accurate samples without disturbing the reaction from which sampling is desired.
It is a further object of this invention to provide for a tube containing the withdrawn sample material at equilibrium with the contents of the reactor and to maintain the physical conditions of the sample in a sealed second tube capable of removal for analysis of the sample at a remote location.